yumekuimerryfandomcom-20200214-history
REM 3: Only a Dream
This is the 3rd chapter of Yumekui Merry. REM 3: Only a Dream is the 3rd chapter of Yumekui Merry. Synopsis As Merry Nightmare slowly gained consciousness, she saw a light which reminded her of the first thing she saw. She then sees someone and it dawned on her that she is in another place. She then sat up quickly startled. Isana noticed that Merry was awake and expresses her gladness for her. Merry looks around the room seeing that she is now wearing different clothes. Merry states in dismay that she is in an unknown place again but Isana tries to calm her down. Isana tells Merry that she is in her house and introduces herself. That she is a friend and she can call her "Sana". She asked if "Merry" was her name which the latter asked how she knew. Isana then explains to her how Yumeji brought her home. In a flashback, Yumeji enters carrying Merry and asked Isana and her father for help. Yumeji tells them that Merry collapsed and that she saved him from a car (lying to them). Isana berated him for being careless and suggested to bring Merry to a hospital which Yumeji tried to dissuade. Isana's dad then intervened and says that it would be fine and asked Isana to bring Merry to her room which Isana tried to protest. Mr. Tachibana gives Yumeji a knowing look and states that there is a reason for it which Yumeji just answers in silence. He notes that when one is young, the have a lot of theses experiences. He then tells them, for the 17th time, that when he was young in his second year he ran away from home due to a fight with his parents. When he was looking for a barn to stay in he got into a fight and it led to an eternal friendship. As he continued to talk, Yumeji, lead by Isana, carries Merry to Isana's room. Back at the present, Merry complained and tells Isana that she only fainted because she was tired and dizzy and it would have been fine if they left her alone. Isana tells her not to be like that, calling her "Merry-chan" but Merry tells he not to add "-chan". Isana then stares at Merry causing the latter to question her. Isana tells her that she has this feeling that they met each other before. Merry was stunned at her statement and replies that can't be true as a scar on her right arm peeked out of her pajama sleeve. Isana then says that it must be her imagination. Merry continues and states that someone that looks like her can't possibly exist. Merry then smelled something and comments that it was nice. Isana tells her it must be from the aroma candle that she likes. Merry stomach then grumbles causing Isana to laugh that Merry must be fine now and tells her that dinner is almost ready but before that... Meanwhile, Yumeji was in his room thinking and typing what he learned on his computer. When people sleep we actually enter a parallel dimension and those who reside there want to go to reality by making humans vessels. In a way that dream-like scenario is not impossible but Yumeji wonders the reason why. The comings and goings seem to be mutual. Yumeji wonders if dreams are just another form of sightseeing or something which he notes is kinda creepy. He then thinks of Merry who chases the creatures and has lost her memories. Getting a headache, Yumeji decides to take a bath and wonders if Merry is awake and if she is getting along with Isana. When he reached the bathroom, he takes off his clothes and entered. He then sees the naked Isana and Merry were already washing each other. He stumbles on his words and simply states that they seem to be getting along. Isana trembles in anger and embarrassment and then... Later at the diner room, Yumeji is face down after receiving a beat-down from Isana. As Merry pokes him, Isana berates Yumeji for seeing her naked again. Yumeji tries to excuse himself by saying his head was swollen but Isana's dad interjects and asked if his head was the only thing that was swollen causing Isana to yell at him. Isana then asked Merry if she wants curry which piqued Yumeji and answered that he would love some. Isana asked him if he reflected on his actions which he says that he did. Merry looks at the curry and notes that it is red. Yumeji tells her it was the STO cafe proprietor's (Isana's dad) specialty curry and both guys encourage her to eat it. Merry takes a spoonful and breaths out how hot it was to Yumeji. Isana was exasperated that they went all out on Merry as she gives her a drink. She berates her father that he made it too spicy. He defends himself that it was the best for recovering fatigue and it is full of nutrients. Yumeji then goes for it but then reels over in pain from eating it asking Isana for some water. Isana's dad then notes that Isana always liked sweet things more. Isana then apologizes to Merry for then being noisy at the dinner table. Isana's dad states that eating together is a family rule, and that food taste better when eating together. As Yumeji was still in pain commenting that his adventures are going to end, Merry continues to eat and states that what Isana's dad said is true, she never had anything that tasted this good. Isana's dad takes it as a compliment while Yumeji became silent to her words. Later after dinner, Merry was out on the 2nd-floor veranda looking over the railing when Yumeji came through the sliding door. Merry asked what he wanted and he tells her that he was just a guy who couldn't leave her alone. Merry inquires what he means. Yumeji flashes back to when he and Isana were putting Merry to bed. As Isana tucks Merry in after changing her clothes, Yumeji explains to Isana that Merry is looking for something and can't go home until she does. Isana asked him that he already decided to become Merry's strength. Yumeji apologizes to her but Isana was understanding stating that whenever he decides on something, he would follow that promise to the end and that is what makes him special. Yumeji was still sorry for his selfishness but Isana just tells him to pay Merry back properly since she helped save him. Back at the present, Merry complains to Yumeji that it was only what he decided, and she doesn't need pity especially from someone who has no hopes or dreams. Yumeji tells her it's nothing like that and begins to explain to her about something that happened to him in the past. When he was little he made an important promise to someone but couldn't keep it. Merry asked what kind of promise was it but Yumeji tells her that he can't remember what it was and who he made the promise with. All that he has left is a sense of regret and loss. He reaffirms that he was not pitying her but it is more like that he feels that they were similar. Merry tells him that he was just confusing which Yumeji states that makes them even then which she agreed. Isana, looking for the two of them, then came to the veranda carrying a box of donuts and asked if they want some. Yumeji then teases her that she'd get fat from eating before sleeping which Isana retorts that it would be fine with one or two. While the two's banter switch to the bath incident, Merry takes a bite of a donut and is mesmerized by the taste and notes that it was the first time she had something like it. Merry wonders aloud if it was a treasure of this world which cause Isana to ask if she was exaggerating. Merry then tried to take back what she said but Isana tells her that it was fine if she liked it. As Yumeji watches Isana and Merry play around with the donuts, he was hung-up on Merry saying it was her "first time", postulating that it might be true. Isana then tells Merry that her dad said if she doesn't have anywhere to go, she can stay at the house for a while with a few conditions. Merry was silent at the proposal and Isana tells her that she could just think about it till tomorrow. Isana then stood up stating it was time to sleep and urge Merry to come. Yumeji then stopped them and used his ability on them, sees the color around only Isana and tells her that it could be a dream about sweet stuff. Isana states that it could be fun and then wishes Yumeji goodnight. Later that night, while Isana was deeply sleeping, Merry changes back to her normal outfit and tries to sneak out thinking to herself that it was too bad but it isn't a place she could stay. Before she could go out the door, Isana's dad suddenly appeared behind her and asked if she was leaving. He continues that he's not going to stop her but it was unfortunate because she would have been the perfect little sister for Isana. Merry thanks him for everything but explains that there is something she must do. He asks if it is something that she can do by herself or something she has to do by herself. She tells him that it is probably both as she walks out the door. As Merry is walking away from the house, Yumeji was lying awake in bed thinking that he wants to help Merry meanwhile Merry is thinking of not wanting help. Character Appearances * Merry Nightmare * Isana Tachibana * Yumeji Fujiwara * Isana's Dad * "Chaser" John Doe (flashback) Trivia * When Yumeji was thinking about what he learned about Dream Demons, he imagines himself wearing John Doe's mask and cape. Many chapters later, he actually does don them. * When Yumeji uses his ability to see the dream auras of Isana and Merry he only saw Isana having one while Merry has none. Many chapters later he meets another that has no aura. Category:Manga